Block in the Road
by keeeks
Summary: They're the uncontested rulers of BOCD high. They rule the school with their beauty, wit, charm- and wealth. They're called the Beautiful Blondes. And Kristen, Olivia, and Claire will stop at nothing to keep 3 newcomers from snagging their spot. AU.
1. Schooling the LBRs

Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique.

Author's Note: Olivia Ryan. Is. Not. A. Ditz. At least in this ALTERNATE UNIVERSE STORY, she isn't. Get it? Got it? Good. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The minute Kristen Gregory, Claire Lyons, and Olivia Ryan stepped into Briarwood Octavian Country Day High School, they were bombarded with compliments, friendly greetings, and the occasional hater diss. Referred to as the Beautiful Blondes, the trio made up the most popular clique on BOCD High. They were dating hot, popular guys, they all had good grades, they were pretty, and they were all rich. Claire was head cheerleader, captain of the lacrosse team, and she headed the fashion club (formed by the Beautiful Blondes themselves) where they talked about trends and brand name designers. Kristen was captain of the soccer team, the captain of the volleyball team, and the co-captain of the lacrosse team. Olivia was captain of the dance team and she did the daily announcements at BOCD High.

"Ehmagawd, LOVE the Choos, Claire. Kristen that blue Marc bag is so hot. Alice Olivia is totally your style, Olivia." Emmeline Carson giggled at the last comment. She was Beautiful Blonde's peppy, _brunette_ stalker. Suddenly, Claire's heels screeched to a halt in the crowded hallway, her serious runway model face fading away to be replaced by a devious smile. She turned to face Emmeline. Emmeline's eyes lit up once Claire turned to face her, totally oblivious to the verbal slap she was about to receive. Kristen and Olivia followed, and soon, a cluster of A-listers had encircled the 2, knowing that Claire was about to dish out one of her famous comebacks. Suddenly, the realization dawned on Emmeline.

"Uhm, girls, I'd love to s-stay and t-ttalk and all, but I uhm… have t-to get to class." Emmeline tried to run away, but the circle blocked her from doing so.

"Emmeline," Claire looked at her manicure and then straight into the LBR's eyes, "are you a straw?"

"No," Emmeline sighed, her face red and her head hanging.

"Then why are you such a suck up?" The circle of girls burst out into hysterics, and parted ever so slightly, enabling Emmeline run away, bawling her eyes out.

"Good one," Olivia said to Claire while wiping tears away from her eyes. A round of high fives made its way towards Claire.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Claire bowed, and the girls started laughing all over again. Then the bell rang, causing everybody to run to her next class.

Earth Science

Mr. Myner's Classroom

8:35 AM

"Miss Lyons, Miss Gregory, and Miss Ryan, you are all late. Again." Mr. Myner sighed. The girls offered up super sweet files [A/N: Fake Smiles, just in case you forgot. and Olivia spoke up.

"Mr. Myner, we're _awfully_ sorry. Really, we are. But my locker jammed, and then Claire tried to open it for me, but she couldn't get it. Fin-uh-lly, Kristen managed to get it open. Then, a bunch of my books fell out. They stayed with me to help me pick them up."

"Oh, well in THAT case girls… the next time you're late, you'll have a detention."

"Okay. Sorry Mr. Myner," the girls chorused. Then, they paused to look for seats. Chris Plovert was patting the seat next to him, saved for Olivia. Derrick Harrington was motioning for Claire to come sit next to him. And Josh Hotz was waving Kristen over next to him. The girls exchanged smiles before sauntering down the aisles, every eye on the three. As soon as she sat down, Claire hung her pink Baby Scottie Leather Satchel from Juicy on her chair, discreetly pulling out her pink and brown Juicy Couture Sidekick 3. It was her "texting phone"- and the rest of the Beautiful Blondes had the same ones, which were kept in lockers (Claire had special locker chargers installed that were hooked up to the school's electricity system). She coughed 3 times, alerting the rest of the BBs and the guys that it was texting time.

CLAIRE: want 2 double 2 nite?

KRISTEN: wat bout sleepover?

OLIVIA: its Fri! wat bout sleepover?

CLAIRE: we'll meet b4 d8 to prepare & then we'll come bak 2 mi place 2 sleep.

OLIVIA: Done.

KRISTEN: Done.

CLAIRE: and Done.

Claire grinned,

CLAIRE: U, Josh, and Chris want 2 double 2nite? Cam and Kemp can come if they get d8s.

DERRICK: sure- we'll pick u up at Claires place at 6?

JOSH: sounds good 2 me

CHRIS: fine- not telling u wher we r goin tho- it will b a surprise.

KRISTEN: yay- then its settled. Mr. m is getting suspicious.

Kristen slid her sidekick into the secret pocket of her Stella McCartney for LeSportSac hobo, a smile fighting its way across her face.

"Miss Gregory."

"Huh?" Kristen's head looked up to see Mr. Myner making his way to her desk in the back of the classroom.

"Hand me the phone- you will get it back after class."

"What phone?"

"Ms. Gregory, don't talk back to me. Give me the phone or I foresee a detention in your future." Kristen thought fast, and she then remembered that her phone was secure in her bag's secret pocket.

"_Honestly,_ Mr. Myner. I don't have any idea what you're talking about. See?" Kristen emptied her bag out on her desk. Mr. Myner looked for a phone, but he didn't see one.

"I apologize Miss Gregory." The bell rang, and she ran out of the room to avoid any further questioning.

The BB Headquarters (the attic turned super chic lounge)

The Lyons Estate

5:55 PM

"Okay girls. Do NOT talk about shopping, makeup, or New York Fashion week. DO talk about video games, consoles, sports, and other guy stuff." Claire smoothed her Catherine Malandrino Samba Dress, and her yellow patent leather Tory Burch flats were a total 10 with her yellow Catherine Malandrino cardigan. She looked over at Olivia, who was clad in (as usual) an Alice Olivia racer party dress and her purple Report Signature pumps added a pop of color to her otherwise plain outfit. Kristen was wearing a green and blue C&C cardigan, with a lace baby doll Juicy Couture dress underneath. All the girls had Juicy jackets on with evening coats, and Juicy sweats were in all of the girl's totes, just in case of emergency (Kristen liked to be prepared for anything at all times).

"Let's go!" Olivia shouted, and the girls sauntered out of the room and glided towards the edge of the driveway, where Derrick Harrington's limousine had pulled up. Claire confidently strode towards the car and opened the door to see Derrick, Josh, Chris, Kemp, and Cam, along with Cam's date, the oh-so-annoying Allie-Rose Singer, and Kemp was bringing Emmeline Carson as a dare. Claire cracked up before getting into the car with the girls, and then the car revved up the engine and left to the estate.

"Where are we going?" Olivia looked at Chris excitedly, as though he was about to tell her she won the lottery.

"You'll see!" Chris said before exchanging looks with the guys. Unbeknownst to the ladies in the car, they were on their way to a place hated by every female at BOCD High besides Layne Abeley and her croni-_friends_, Heather and Meena, because of its germs, tackiness, and overall immature-ness: The local amusement park.

I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog, too! Or gerbil, ferret, parakeet, and whatever other kinds of pets you may have. That is, if you don't review. Con Crit appreciated.


	2. Getting A Cheap Thrill

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the story alerts and reviews. You rock! Also, I was trying to say Alice plus Olivia but the plus sign doesn't show up. A quick note: Teen Night is done at a lot of amusement parks, and it's a thing where teens 13-17 can go to a club at night and meet people (no adults allowed!)

"Chris…" Olivia was looking out the window, her expression a mix of fear, disgust, and confusion. She saw bright lights, rides, an arcade, and heard loud music, much to her chagrin.

"Yeah Livs?" Chris draped his arm over her shoulder with a cocky grin, wiggling his eyebrows at the guys. The girls rolled their eyes while the guys started punching each other and giggling.

"Are we going to… to the amusement park?" Her nose was wrinkled in disgust.

"Yeah… don't ya love this place?"

"No," Kristen whispered in Claire's ear.

"We're HEREEE!" Derrick screamed.

"Great," Claire grumbled, "but we ahb-viously need to change."

"Okay, we'll meet you at the water gun game in 5 minutes." Derrick grinned, and sped off, running smack into a pregnant mother on the way.

"S-so-sorry ma'm," Derrick mumbled before speed walking away.

Westchester Theme Park

The Ladies' Room

6:07 PM

"Ew. This place is FILLED with germs," Kristen said, as she pulled a wipe out of her tote to clear the door's handle of germs. She wiped the handle, tossed the wipe on the ground, and wrapped her manicured fingers around the cold metal handle.

"Do it already!" Olivia said with an eye roll. Kristen could be such a drama queen.

"Fine! Gawd!" Kristen swung open the heavy door to reveal a gaggle of 8-year-old girls, laughing in Hannah Montana t-shirts while their mothers mingled behind them.

"Ehmagawd. This is, like, the nastiest place I've ever been." Claire said, gagging as she saw the dingy stalls and the dirty floors.

"Given," Olivia said, her eyes widened at the site of the disgusting sinks.

"Let's just change. The sooner, the better."

The girls emerged 2 minutes later wearing Juicy tracksuits, camisoles, and ballet flats.

"Kristen, thank gawd you are such a worry wart and made us pack those backup outfits."

"Don't remind me about warts. I'll probably have, like 12 on my hand from flushing the toilet," Olivia said as she squeezed an overload of Purell onto her hand.

"Come on. Let's go."

The girls confidently strode towards the water gun game, where Emmeline and Allie-Rose sat on a bench, sighing, while the boys screamed at each other, "YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN!" Kristen took a double take before noticing that there was another girl on the bench.

"Hey… who's that girl on the left of Emmeline?"

"I don't know," Claire said, eyebrows raised, "but I'd like to find out." The girl had dirty blonde hair that was a little darker than Kristen's, and her amber eyes flickered as she watched the guys spray each other with the guns instead of the game. She had perfect posture and looked very confident, but she was sitting alone, much to Claire's surprise.

Claire walked up to the girl, and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Claire Lyons. These are my friends Kristen and Olivia."

"Hi, I'm Massie Block. I'm new here, just moved from Beverly Hills."

"Cool. What school are you going to?"

"Octavian Country Day, I think?"

"Ehmagawd! We go to OCD! We're the Beautiful Blondes," Kristen exclaimed.

"Beautiful Blondes?" Massie wrinkled her nose, but her eyes were flickering with obvious excitement.

"Yeah," Olivia cut in, "that's the name of our clique. You could say we're the…_popular_ girls at OCD." Olivia's smug smile faded when Massie rolled her eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock." Massie gave Claire, Kristen, and Olivia a cocky half-smile, and the girls grinned back.

"Have you met the boys yet?" Kristen asked.

"No. Which ones are you dating? I, um, _overheard_ them talking about taking you to teen night. That's why I'm here… my mom wanted me to make new friends. But it isn't open until 6:30, and I need to get my hair done, and I need to decorate my room… ugh!" Massie drifted off.

"I have a stylist," Claire offered, "and he's fabulous. Here's his card. His name is Jakkob. Why do you need to get your hair done?"

"Without the California sun, my platinum blonde hair is fading. Plus, my father was blonde as a kid, but he told me my hair will get darker and darker as I get older, until it's a chestnut color."

"So… you'll be… _brunette_?" Olivia winced. **(A/N: Nothing against brunettes here, considering I am one. It's just that they're the Beautiful, oh, I dunno, BLONDES!)**

"Uh, yeah. I guess so." Kristen saw how uncomfortable Massie was and quickly changed the subject.

"So, anyways, let's introduce you to the boys." Kristen smiled.

"Guys, this is Massie! Massie, this is Cam, Kemp, Derrick, Chris, and Josh. Josh is dating Kristen, Derrick is dating me, and Chris is dating Olivia."

"Hi, Massie," the boys replied in unison before returning to their game. Olivia looked at Massie, and noticed her ogling Cam. "Cammy over there is sin-gleee." She grinned slyly, and Massie promptly whacked her on the shoulder blade.

"Teen night's open by now," Josh looked down at his watch, "so let's go already!"

"Fine. One more game, and THEN we'll go."

Teen Night

Westchester Theme Park

7:15

"Cam, are you going to ask me to dance?" Allie-Rose sighed. They had been at Teen Night for a good 45 minutes, and she was still sitting on the side in a folding chair. Everybody was dancing. Even Emmeline had been asked to dance by some guy, as Kemp was dancing and whooping in the middle of a circle of girls.

"No." He said.

"Fine." She got up, maneuvered her way to the center of the dance floor, and started dancing with some random guy that Claire swore she saw on an Abercrombie bag.

"So." Massie came and gracefully sat herself down beside Cam.

"So, Massie Block. Claire tells me that you're going to BOCD. You know, I think she's honestly considering you for the Beautiful Blondes."

"How would you know?"

"Claire's my best friend. My dad and Jay, Claire's dad, went to college together. She's like my sister."

"Oh… cool. Do you wanna dance?"  
"Yeah, sure."

A few songs later, Allie-Rose marched up to Cam.

"Cam's my date, Cassie. Back off. So, can I cut in?" She grinned at Cam, who winced at the sight of her mega-watt smile.

"It's Massie," said Massie, rolling her eyes.

"Like I care! So, can I puh-LEAZE dance with my date?"

"Hell no," Cam said, bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Bitch," Allie-Rose spat at Massie, "you'll toe-dally regret it." Claire saw a catfight in the midst and strutted over to Allie-Rose, a scowl on her face.

"Allie-Rose, are you a thermometer?"

"No," Allie-Rose looked at the floor.

"Then why are you all up in our butts?" Massie laughed and high fived Claire, mouthing, "Thanks." "No problem." Claire grinned, and waved goodbye to Allie-Rose.

"So Massie… wanna hang out, maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure, Cam."

"Sweet."

Teen Night

Westchester Theme Park

9:58 PM

"Let's go home," Olivia sighed. "I'm wiped out."

"Same," Kemp replied, air kissing and waving to the group of girls he was dancing with. They grinned and waved back. Then, he held up his fist, and everyone noticed that there were about 5 slips of paper with numbers written on them in his hand.

"Kemp, which one did you like the best?"

"I liked this new girl, Alicia, a lot…"

Review. Or else.


End file.
